Superboy (Post-Crisis)
Summary Superboy is the human/kryptonian hybrid clone of Superman and Lex Luthor, created to be the ultimate living weapon. Powers and Stats Tiering System: 4-B+ Name: Kon-El or Conner Kent Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: 20-30 years old Classification: Human/Kryptonian Hybrid, Clone Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Superhuman Senses, Heat Vision, Super Breath, Ice Breath, X-ray Vision, Energy Absorption, Stellar radiation absorption, Invulnerability, Limited Atom Manipulation, Intangibility, Skilled with alien technology and has notable hand-to-hand combat skill, Under a blue sun his powers are boosted and he gains the ability to imbue others with his powers, Telekinesis. Attack Potency: Solar System level+ '''(Managed to hurt Orion and Mon-El with his strikes, and overpowered Gog, who hurt Superman) Speed:' '''Massively FTL+' (Dodged an attack from an Imperiex probe, kept up with Bart Allen in a race, is as fast a flyer as Supergirl, and kept up with Orion in combat) Lifting Strength: Stellar+ '''via scaling Striking Strength: Solar System Class+''' Durability: Solar System level+ '''(Survived a brutal beating from Doomsday and the Eradicator, took hits from Supergirl while weakened) Stamina:' Very high Range':' Unknown '''Standard Equipment:' Intelligence:''' Capable of processing information extremely quickly and storing a lot, expert in various alien technologies (he can invent and build new things with Kryptonian technology rather easily), martial arts skills, good deductive and leadership skills, massive battle experience with all kinds of powerful beings. '''Weaknesses: Kryptonite (various varieties, all with different effects on him), Red stellar radiation (absorbing it instead of yellow stellar radiation will cause him to lose his powers), Magic (he can be effected by magic as much as a human is) and Chi (Lex Luthor posited that concentrated doses of such energies could severely cripple Kryptonians and become fatal). Also, because Superboy absorbed less solar energy than Superman as an adult, Superboy is unable to process as much yellow sun energy as Superman can; as a result, overtaxing his powers could spell his death, as his body would literally begin to feed on itself, unable to absorb solar energy fast enough to restore itself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Superboy possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: * Solar Energy Absorption: Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Superboy's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. His biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and his bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. * Heat Vision: Superboy can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. He can vary the heat and area affected. * Super-Hearing: Superboy' hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, he can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. * Enhanced Vision: Superboy's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: * Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Superboy can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, he can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows him to see the aura generated by living thing * Telescopic Vision: This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. * X-Ray Vision: This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Superboy's can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. He can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. * Microscopic Vision: This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. * Infrared Vision: Superboy's can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. * Flight: Superboy is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. * Invulnerability: Due to the interaction of his dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Superboy is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, his extends this protection against toxins and diseases. * Superhuman Stamina: Superboy is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on his body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. * Superhuman Strength: Superboy's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of his musculature. His strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables him to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. * Superhuman Speed: Superboy is able to move at incredible speed by sheer force of will. This extends to his perceptions and allows for feats such as catching bullets in mid flight as well as covering vast distances in little or no time. * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Reflexes * Super-Breath: Superboy is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from his lungs. He can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. Tactile Telekinesis: At first, Superboy's only superpower was "tactile telekinesis", a telekinetic force field that surrounds his body as a protective shield and allows him to simulate Superman-level speed, strength, flight and invulnerability. The tactile TK field also lets Superboy break free of an opponent's grip by pushing the field outward to force the opponent away. Other creative uses include rendering an opponent immobile by extending the TK field as long as they are both standing on the same ground. * Telekinetic Superhuman Strength: His full strength is undetermined at this time. He, like Superman seems to be able to lift almost anything he can conceive of. To date, he has lifted the world's largest yacht using his telekinetic strength (a feat of at least 500 tons); he has even been shown to throw a football at Mach 5. Objects lifted with his telekinetic strength do not crumble under their own weight or internal stresses. As his willpower and concentration improve, so will his super strength increase. This does not truly count as super strength in the traditional sense, since Superboy has been bound with chains that were surrounded by an energy field and he was unable to escape because he could not directly affect the chains with his power. It has been stated he is able to lift a battleship which can weigh from 58,000 tons and up. * Telekinetic Flight: Superboy is able to fly at high supersonic speeds using a reflexive action of his telekinesis, literally dragging himself through the sky. His concentration is required to maintain great speeds. However, as with his strength, his speed was also developing naturally, Superboy is capable of roughly reaching speeds of Mach 5 (1 mile per second) but the limit of his speed currently is unknown. * Telekinetic Force-Field: By creating a field around his body, he is able to resist or reduce injury from non-energy based attacks by causing the object to be deflected from his personal force field. Bullets and shrapnel are easily deflected. This field does not repel gases or energy based attacks as well, though his skill in deflecting energy attacks is improving. * Tactile Telekinetic Disassemble: By touching an object, Superboy may cause that object to literally fall to pieces. It can be assumed that he could conceivably put an object back together, if he understood how the object functioned in the first place. He can also manipulate aggregate solid masses such as volumes of sand or dust in the same way, causing the individual particles to fly apart in an explosive manner to create particle clouds or a forceful attack. Superboy's hands glow blue when he does this. * Telekinetic Force Blasts: Superboy also learned that he could project burst of raw psionic energy bolts from Knockout as well. He mostly projects the energy from his hands but it is assumed that he could project them from anywhere since his Tactile TK field permeates from his entire body. The blasts he emits have concussive force equivalent to 5,000 pounds of TNT, but it is speculated that as he grows older this force amount could grow and change along with him. * Telekinetic Super Hearing: Superboy's TK allows him to hear sounds from far away shown when he was able to hear through glass when he was far away. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.